


The Big Top

by Dragongoddess13



Series: ShockStrike AU Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Carnival, Carnival AU, F/M, M/M, OT3, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Rollins had never been particularly proud of his life. He’d spent most of it in some kind of pain whether it was physical or emotional, self-inflicted or done unto him. He’d spent most of his life just moving forward never experiencing, never really living; just getting by. When he turned eighteen he thought he’d finally found a place to be in the military but like all the other places in his life it was just that, another place. He did his time, lost comrades, saw things that haunted him at night and when it was done he left and just kept moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Top

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this took forever but here it is. I'm really proud of this. I’m so excited the first installment of my ShockStrike AU series. 
> 
> The tags will be updated as chapter are added. Beta'd by me so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> First up is carnival/Circus AU

Refuge

xXx

Jack Rollins had never been particularly proud of his life. He’d spent most of it in some kind of pain whether it was physical or emotional, self-inflicted or done unto him. He’d spent most of his life just moving forward never experiencing, never really living; just getting by. When he turned eighteen he thought he’d finally found a place to be in the military but like all the other places in his life it was just that, another place. He did his time, lost comrades, saw things that haunted him at night and when it was done he left and just kept moving.

Jack moved from place to place, never settling down for long enough to form any attachment to people. He did odd jobs here and there, living in his old pick-up truck; everything he owned fitting in a few small duffle bags in the bed. He spent days at a time on the road until he came up on a small town, if he could find work he stuck around if not he kept moving. Jack was quiet, reserved and hardworking which almost always seemed to work in his favor. Most small towns didn’t want to stir up trouble so he kept his head down, did what needed to be done, got what he came for and left. For years it worked, for years he knew nothing else.

It was in a particularly small town in the mid-west that Jack realized rather belatedly that things were changing.

xXx

Jack pulled into an empty spot in the grassy field surrounding the big colorful tents of Stark’s Expo of Traveling Wonders. He parked his truck and climbed out before making his way toward the front entrance. He paid a few dollars to the man at the front gate and entered the fairground impassively, his hands shoved into the pockets of his old blue jeans.

When Jack had pulled into the little town in Iowa he had noticed the colorful posters all over town, inviting any and every one to join the residents of Stark’s Expo for a day of fun and games followed by a night of wonder and amazement. He knew the temporary nature of such an establishment would most likely be the perfect place to find some work for a short while. So he took a few dollars from his dwindling savings and bought a ticket for the Carnival.

Jack wandered for a while, looking through all the booths and exhibits. It was a small animal exhibit that caught his attention nearly an hour later. The woman at the exhibit was tall and shapely with hair the color of rubies and eyes as green as emeralds. She was covered in tattoos and piercings and she commanded the small animals, some exotic, some domestic, with grace and respect. You could see she cared for these creatures and would stand for nothing less than perfection.

It’s not until he felt the tap on his should that he realized he’d been standing there for a while. He turned to find a cute little brunette behind him, long wavy hair, dressed in blue jeans and a tee shirt, a knit cap on her head and rain boots on her feet. She smiled up at him, a sweet little thing that he was loathed to admit made his heart flutter just a bit.

“You appear to be looking for something in particular.” She told him with the sort of knowing glint that made him wonder what she’d seen in her life.

“I sort of am.” He replied simply turning fully to face her.

“Maybe I can help.” She added extending her hand to him. “Darcy Lewis, Carnival manager.”

“Well I suppose you can then. I was hoping you might have a job for me?”

“Of course!” she replied enthusiastically. “There’s always work to be done. Come on.” Jack followed the young woman as she turned and walked away from the exhibit leading him through the rows of tents and booths. “So, what are you willing to do?” she asked.

“Anything really, I’m pretty good with my hands; know my way around tools.” He explained.

“Well in that case, I know exactly where to put you.” She smiled at him again as they cleared the rows, stepping across a long stone covered path that separated the fairgrounds from the back lot where trailers and trucks of varying sizes sat all around an even larger blue and white tent. She stopped across the field in front of a smaller trailer and knocked on the door. He could hear someone moving around inside before the door swung open to reveal a man with dark hair and suntanned skin wiping his hands on a greasy rag.

“Hey kid what’s up?” he greeted and Darcy smiled at him.

“Brock, I’d like you to meet Jack. Jack is looking for work. He’s good with his hands and from the looks of it he’s pretty strong, so I was thinking you could put him to work.” Brock turned his attention to Jack looking him over with a critical eye.

Now Jack wasn’t really picky about anything, he didn’t have that luxury. That extended of course to his partners as well. He’d been with women and men, none of them really sticking around like most things in his life. So standing there under Brock’s scrutinizing eye gave Jack a moment to appreciate how attractive Brock was. From his strong jaw covered in dark stubble to his piercing eyes raking over him from head to toe.

Brock nodded after what felt like eternity. “Yeah alright, I’m sure I can put him to work.”

Darcy looked between them thoroughly pleased before turning to Jack. “Brock here will take good care of you. Just remember he’s not your boss so don’t take any shit from him. Also, we always travel with spare trailers, I’ll have one set up for you out here, it’ll be ready whenever you’re finished working.” She turned to Brock next, ignoring his scowl directed at her. “Don’t work him too hard on his first day and if you could please show him around while you’re working, show him the ropes that’d be great.”

With a pat on the shoulder for Jack she left them to their own devices headed back to the carnival to tend to her own duties. “You have tools?” Brock asked him.

“A few, back in my truck.” Jack replied. Brock nodded.

“Alright, we’ll use what I have on hand for now, but when we’re done you can bring your truck around the fairgrounds to the dirt road just around the tree line of the parking area. It’ll take you to the rock path you crossed to get over hear. Darcy will probably have the trailer set up in the empty space over on the far side, so you can park it over there.” Jack nodded his understanding and then followed Brock back into the rows of tents.

“Dr. Banner, our resident apothecary needs some work done for his show tonight. He’s doing a special performance of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for the month of October.”

As they walk through the rows and around people Brock pointed out the various people and tents. There was a small tent, yet larger than all the others where a man with dark hair and strange facial hair was encouraging kids to enjoy science and showing off his inventions. Brock told him he was Tony Stark, one of the owners and the ring master for the evening shows. Another tent is filled with archery equipment for all ages and in back there was a small range where two men, the Barton Brother’s Clint (Hawkeye) and Barney (Bullseye) were teaching people the sport. Other tents line the main road; a man who was exceptionally tall and broad with neat blonde hair (Steve Rogers) sketched patrons with practiced ease and next to him a dark haired man (James ‘Bucky’ Barnes), almost the blondes complete opposite operated a dart game and flirted with the women who stopped by. The red headed animal trainer from earlier, Natasha Romanoff, nodded at them as they passed and the strawberry blonde standing with her, The Mrs. Stark, Pepper, waved with a smile.

They didn’t stop to speak with any of them as they moved along the rows and came to a stop at the end of one where a purple and green tent sat, the flap open one side and people passed in and out with purchases of vitamins and “cures for what ails ya.”

“Good morning Dr. Banner.” Brock greeted the skittish looking man behind the counter, his dark hair messy, and chin a bit scruffy. To Jack he looks exactly like he would picture Dr. Jekyll to look in real life after a transformation or two.

“Morning Brock, and who’s this?”

“This is Jack; he’s going to be with us for a little while.” Brock explained. Dr. Banner turned to the taller man and held out a hand for him.

“Well then, welcome aboard Jack.”

“Thank you Dr. Banner.” Jack replied.

“Please call me Bruce.” He told him. They finished their greeting and Bruce explained what needed to be done.

xXx

As the sun began to set the crowds began to thin. Brock turned to Jack after receiving a text on his phone and explained that his trailer was all ready for him. He then asked if Jack needed a hand moving in.

“No, thanks, I really don’t have that much. Plus I probably won’t be here for very long so there’s no need to unpack much.” Brock huffed a laugh.

“Ya know I said the same thing once. That was three years ago.” He chuckled. “This place, it kind of has a way of drawing ya in.” Jack didn’t really know what to say to that and was spared having to come up with something when Brock turned and headed back to the back lot. Jack took the chance to head back to his truck and followed Brock’s instructions from earlier, parking the truck alongside the new trailer. He pulled out the duffle bag with his clothes and toiletries and carried it into the trailer where he found a note from Darcy and a set of keys.

Jack tossed his duffle bag on the small sofa underneath the curtained picture window and took a good look around. The place was pretty nice to be honest, better than most motels he’d ever stayed in. There was a small kitchenette with a table and booth seats. In the back there was a small bathroom and shower and just beyond that a bed took up the entire back end with shelves and cupboards set into the walls. He sighed as he collapsed back on the bed, reveling the softness. It was definitely a step up from camping out in his truck bed.

He hasn’t laid their long before a knock sounded at the front door. He got up to answer it, finding Darcy on the other side.

“Hey, Brock told me he neglected to tell you about meal times.” She greeted him.

“Oh yeah, I just figured you had to fend for yourself.” He replied tossing her a little smirk.

“Not here you don’t.” she began gesturing for him to follow her. “Breakfast is at six a.m., lunch is when and if you have the time and then we close for three hours between five and eight for dinner and prep for the evening shows.” Darcy talked as she led him toward the big blue and white tent at the center of camp. When they reached it she walked right in through the open flap. Inside were the residence of the carnival mingling amongst each other, some around tables eating others sitting on the sofas on the far side. Darcy led him through the tent either unaware or uncaring of the eyes watching them. She stopped at a long line of tables where food was set out and handed him a plate off the stack.

They filled them up and then Jack followed Darcy again to another table where she sat beside Brock and gestured for him to sit across from her and next to Steve and Bucky. “Steve, Bucky, this is Jack. Jack this is Steve and Bucky.” She introduced them before digging into her food.

“Welcome to the Expo Jack.” Steve greeted him.

“Thanks.” He replied accepting a similar greeting from Bucky.

“You better eat quickly. Its opening night so we have more work to do to set up compared to all the other nights we’re open.” Bucky explained. “We have to be ready to go at exactly 20:00 hours.” Jack nodded his understanding, not missing the use of military time. In fact if he looked closely at all of the men sitting at the table it was somewhat obvious they were military at some point. On some level he was curious as to how these men ended up here. It’s wasn’t a thought he had often, usually keeping to himself, but he’d only been here a few hours and he could already feel there was something different about this place.

Time passed and suddenly it was time to pack up the carnival and move on to the next town. Jack helped pack everything away and found himself hitching the trailer to the back of his truck and following the caravan out of Iowa and into Nebraska. They set up in a town near the border, did business for a week or so and then pack up and move to the next town down the line. Each time Jack finds himself hitching the trailer and following along. His truck was empty, the trailer now housing what little he had to his name. He was a part of the conversation with people, letting him in on jokes and making small talk that’s really not so small. He was getting comfortable, something he’d never been in a place before, and because he’d never felt this way, he didn’t even know it was happening until it was too late.

xXx

6 Months Later

The atmosphere was tense when he walked into the communal tent for breakfast one morning in April. Easter was right around the corner and the air was beginning to warm, but the mornings and evenings still bit at the skin. He gathered his food and found Brock at a table by himself. He sat with the man who’d become a close friend in the passing months and asked the question that had only been burning since he walked in.

“Why is everyone so on edge?” Brock sighed.

“We’ve got a booking in Arkansas next month.” Brock explained.

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Kind of. The town we’re booked for borders the town Darcy grew up in.”

“I’m going to need a little more than that.” Jack added still confused. Brock looked at him for a moment before standing up and gesturing for Jack to follow him. He did and Brock led the way back to his trailer where they took a seat to finish their breakfast at his kitchen table. Brock hesitated a moment as if collecting his thoughts before he began to explain.

“Darcy came to this carnival when she was fourteen.” He began. “She was pretty much raised by the senior members of the carnival, Tony, Pepper, Clint, Barney, Natasha, and Bruce. They were set up in a field in her town because they were having car trouble and needed to fix it. They decided to stick around and open up to recoup their losses with repairs. So the town was kind of religious and they were definitely not very trusting of strangers so they sent the sheriff to check them out. The sheriff and his two deputies aren’t really the kind of people who judge, but they needed to appease the townspeople so they took a walk around the camp’s perimeter with Clint and Barney.

They’re just about to leave when they hear screaming in the woods. A man’s screaming profanities at someone and Clint and Barney have a little too much experience with stuff like that not to check it out so they take off into the woods and as their rounding a bend they bump into Darcy. The way Barney tells it she was barefoot and terrified, her face was black and blue and her nose was gushing blood. She saw the sheriff, who knew who she was, and tried to get away from him. Barney and Clint put themselves between them just as the man who’d been chasing her caught up. This guy is drunk and disheveled and the sheriff refers to him as her father.” Brock paused to take a drink of his coffee.

“He realizes rather quickly that the sheriff isn’t going to believe that Darcy’s lying this time and takes off. He sends his deputies after him and then tries to say that he’ll take Darcy somewhere safe. She was terrified of him though and Barney and Clint weren’t about to let him take her when she was that scared. So they brought her back to the carnival where everyone was waiting. Barney had to carry her back because she was barefoot and Bruce had to talk her through everything he was doing to tend to her injuries so she didn’t think he was trying to hurt her.

Tony, who I’m sure you’ve realized by now is in fact of the Manhattan Starks used his father’s influence to get her taken away from her father and instead of going off to foster care she opted to stay here with the Carnival.” Brock finished watching Jack and for the first time he saw real emotion on the man’s face. For months he watched Jack, straight faced and guarded, keeping mostly to himself unless someone, usually Darcy drew him out. But now, as he sat before the bigger man he was seeing rage and emotion Brock thought the usually mellow man was incapable of. He could tell that Jack wanted nothing more than to find her father and hurt him the same way he’d hurt Darcy.

He’d have to get in line for that.

xXx

Jack found Darcy on his way to dinner that night. They walked together until he couldn’t contain his concern any longer. “Are you alright?” he asked. Darcy looked up from where she was watching the ground.

“Brock told you didn’t he?” Jack nodded. She smiled up at him in that heart stopping way he’d grown so attached to. She stopped and turned to him her smile turning a little sad. “I use to be scared for my life every day, but somehow, that night, I just… I found the courage to run instead of just taking it. It didn’t matter that I knew no one would believe me or that if he caught me that would be it. I wasn’t wearing shoes and I was so tired and sore and I could taste my own blood and…I just kept running. I ran and I ran and then when I thought there was nothing else to do, no way to keep going I ran right into Barney and Clint. I was terrified that they would send me back but they took one look at me and they knew I needed help.

My father ran for his life when they threatened him and I suddenly realized how much of a coward he was. They brought me back to the carnival and everyone did everything they could to help me. Bruce fixed the physical wounds and Tony and Pepper worked on getting me away from him legally. Natasha, she taught me how to defend myself when the nightmares got to real and Barney became like what a father is supposed to be and Clint my goofy uncle. They gave me a real home and put me through college and gave me the best of everything. This is what a home is supposed to be.”

Jack listened to her, the pain he felt in her name easing with her words. He couldn’t help but wonder why she was telling him all of this; if she saw the concern for her or if she was trying to tell him something between the lines of her explanation. He could see why she would decide to stay here though, he’d noticed it too; the pull this place has. He couldn’t seem to shake this place, this…home.

xXx

His mind wouldn’t stop running. He couldn’t stop thinking about every little thing in the last six months, from the day he pulled up to the carnival to the moment he realized he considered this place home. He’d never felt this way about a place before. Even the home he grew up in didn’t feel like home to him. He couldn’t help but wonder if that had more to do with the people than the place itself.

Brock went a long way to making him feel at home here. They’d started out on terms of acquaintances and in six months he became a best friend of sorts. The kind of friend you sought out in the crowd of people around you; the kind of friend who made you feel like you belonged.

And then there was Darcy, the young spirited woman who spent all of the time that he’d known her drawing him out of his shell. She made him feel special, in the simplest terms. She’d become that person you think about when you consider the future. That thought scared Jack. He’d never been a future thinker before. Always moving forward, but never really looking where he was going.

Jack got up, because with thoughts like these there is no way he’s getting back to bed, not when it’s starting to become obvious that he’s falling for Darcy. Not when he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

He decided to go for a walk. He wasn’t really sure when the decision was made but he was walking now, the crisp April air biting at his skin and driving him forward. It wasn’t long before he realized that he was walking toward Darcy’s trailer. He didn’t really know what he was going to do when he got there; he just knew he needed to see her.

As he rounded the corner of one of the other trailers he stopped dead before back tracking quickly into the shadows of the trailer. He peaked around feeling guilty even as he did so, watching as Darcy and Brock embraced outside her trailer. The kiss they shared is filled with the passion he wanted to share with her himself and he found himself finally turning away when Brock backed her up against the trailer wall, hiking her legs up around his waist and carrying her inside.

His heart felt like it’s going to explode out of his chest and he refused to think about the fact that he’s not jealous of Brock.

He’s jealous of both of them.

xXx

Jack had a lot of work to do around camp so avoiding Brock the next morning is a fairly simple task and Darcy, by some divine grace was caught up with Pepper for most of the day. He took dinner in his trailer and went straight to work setting up afterward. After they broke everything down after the evening shows, Jack headed off to bed without so much as a word. The next day came and went much the same way and the day after that as well. It wasn’t until the end of the week when they were getting ready for their last show before moving on that Brock finally caught up with him.

Jack was eating dinner in the tent for the first time in a few days when Brock took a seat across from him with his own dinner. They ate in silence, neither awkward nor tense. Brock was the first to break it.

“Darcy has taken it upon herself to take care of the people in this organization the way they took care of her all those years ago, and still continue to do. She’s got it in her head that she can be everything anyone needs at any time, and if she can’t she can find or do what needs to be done to see to it that what you need is gotten for you. She’s got this freaky sense of knowing just what a person needs even if they don’t know themselves. You know that of course, I mean it was no coincidence she sat down with Steve and Bucky and me on your first night here. She knew what you needed, friends with shared life experience, and she made sure it was available.” Brock stood after that, coming around the table. “The thing about Darcy is, despite all of the bad things that have happened to her, she’s got more than enough love to share.” And with that he left, leaving Jack with his thoughts and his cooling coffee.

xXx

Jack found himself outside Darcy’s trailer that night. He didn’t think about it before knocking on the door. Darcy answered in her pajamas reminding him that it is in fact late and he probably woke her up.

“Hey.” She greeted with a smile like she’s happy to see him. He really hopes she is. “Are,” He didn’t give her the chance to finish as he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss that he hopes conveyed the feelings he was afraid on some level to talk about. When they pulled apart she was smiling so brightly at him he thought he might go blind. “It’s about time.” She replied with a laugh before taking his hand and pulling him through the door. He closed it behind him and then backed her up against the counter across the way.

“Sorry it took so long.” he replied leaning down to close the distance again. She met him half way, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders while he wound his arms around her waist. They pulled apart for air and before they could come back together Brock’s voice sounded from the direction of the bedroom.

“Please tell me you’re going to continue this tonight.” They looked toward where he was leaning on the frame at the opening. Jack smirked at him.

“You just going to stand there all night?” he asked with smug satisfaction as he turned back to Darcy and tilted her chin back to lie kisses at her neck and shoulder. She moaned softly clutching at his shoulders as his teeth scraped across her pulse. She heard Brock’s footsteps as he moved closer and suddenly she wasn’t leaning against the counter anymore. She felt Brock at her back, his hands running up under her shirt, smoothing over the skin of her abdomen. She panted at the dual sensations, enjoying the feeling of being sandwiched between two strong bodies.

Before she knew it her shirt was gone and she was skin to skin with the men in front of and behind her. She loved the feel of them against her and gasped as Jack’s hands came around to grip her ass. Behind her, Brock ran his hands down under the waist band of her shorts, slipping further and further until he was right there. He did nothing though, letting Jack build her up with his mouth and hands everywhere else before he gave her what she wanted.

Jack sucked marks into her skin, moving further and further down until he was just at the edge of her sports bra. “This has got go.” He grumbled grabbing a hold of the offending fabric and pulling it up and out of the way. Darcy raised her arms letting him pull it up and off. When it was gone his eyes took in the sight of her, focusing on her generous bosom.

“Fucking gorgeous aren’t they?” Brock asked. Jack smirked his agreement as he leaned down; wrapping his lips around one nipple while his fingers plucked at the other. She gasped and moaned, writhing against them. As Jack played at her breasts, Brock finally moved his fingers over the bundle of nerves between her legs, lighting a fire in her nerves.

“Oh god.” She groaned. Jack pulled back, looking down her body to find exactly what Brock was doing. He chuckled, kneeling before her, and sliding her shorts and panties down her legs. He watched enraptured as Brock worked his fingers over her, looking up every once in a while to see the flush over her checks. At some point he locked eyes with Brock, an unspoken idea crossing between them. Brock took his fingers away, much to Darcy’s dismay and moved them up her body resting on her breasts. Without much hesitation Jack leaned forward parting her lips with his fingers and running a tongue over her clit. She gasped at the sudden change in sensation her muscles clenching as he wound her tighter and tighter, taking her higher and higher with his mouth and fingers.

Her orgasm came fast and strong, washing over her in waves. If it weren’t for Brock at her back holding her up she had no doubt she would have collapsed with its intensity.

“Nice deep breaths, Sweetheart.” Jack instructed, pulling her out of Brock’s arms, and scooping her up. He carried her back into the bed nook and set her on the bed, before crawling up over her. They felt the bed dip at the end and then Brock was beside them, lying out on Darcy’s other side to watch them. She smiled at him, her bottom lip between her teeth, before turning her attention back on Jack. He smirked down at her, before sitting back and stripping himself of his pants. She heard the rip of the condom wrapper and watched in fascination as Brock leaned over and slid it on to Jack, giving him a few strokes for good measure. Jack groaned, reaching over and bringing Brock up, sealing their lips together. Darcy moaned at the sight before her.

“Fuck that was hot.” She said breathlessly when they pulled apart, mouth red with the intensity of it. They both turned smirks on her before Jack crawled back over her, gently easing her legs apart and sliding himself inside. “Oh god, move.” She gasped when he just sat there. Jack started a slow rhythm, pumping in and out of her and occasionally circling his hips.

“Shit, you two are gorgeous.” Brock groaned as he leaned over and captured Darcy’s mouth in a searing kiss of his own. She moaned and gasped into his mouth as Jack picked up the pace driving into her.

“Oh fuck, so close.” she gasped. Jack picked up speed even more as Brock reached down and applied pressure to her clit. Darcy bit her lip, trying to keep in her scream as she reached her peak, head thrown back and hands clawing at the sheets. She wasn’t sure exactly how long she’d been incoherent, but when it all finally came back to her, Jack was lying on one side, Brock on the other and both men ran soothing hands around her body, coaxing her to relax. She sighed in bliss and looked over at Brock. “What about you?” she asked. He smiled.

“We’ve got all the time in the world sweetheart. Don’t you worry about me.”

xXx

Jack’s eyes traced the shadows cast on the ceiling, the weight at his side keeping him calm in a time that would normally be filled with dark thoughts. Darcy laid curled into his side, her head resting on his chest and a leg thrown over his lap. He turned onto his own side, his eyes landing on Brock at Darcy’s back. He was watching Jack, eyes shifting over his face as if looking for something. Most likely the answers as to why he wasn’t sleeping.

“Bad thoughts?” he whispered as if reading Jack’s mind. He couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed across his face.

“No.” he replied, reaching over and pulling his lovers closer.

There were no dark thoughts that night, or any night after.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send my ideas for AUs I can't promise all of them will be used but I can promise they will all be considered.  
> No non-con or incest  
> [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
